


All of Me

by sassystarrynight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, nothing is really that detailed, thor saves himself, thundershield fanwork exchange, tw: pstd, tw: torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystarrynight/pseuds/sassystarrynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Thor goes missing and Steve sets out to find him.  Meanwhile, Thor is being help captive, waiting to be freed. </p><p>For Thundershield fanwork exchange person, thorlovecap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> They wanted something that included respect and love, and so I wrote this. Hopefully it fits the bill. 
> 
> Thor was tortured and treated horribly, I don't go into detail or any like that. But please be advised that it is there. I hope I did the characters justice. Also, first time trying to write Sam and Bucky. 
> 
> Each section was inspired by a song.

_Battle Scars_

The energy settled under his skin, a prickling sensation while Mjolnir vibrated. The clouds rumbled and the sky was lit up with lightning. The robots were never ending and it seemed like no matter how much lightning he brought down, there was no stopping them.

“We need to destroy the machine creating all these robots.”

Steve’s voice rang out through the earpiece. Thor turned around where he could see the machine and grinned.  He could destroy it, take it out and stop it from creating anymore robots. Yes, Thor would do this.

 “I see the machine, I will go destroy it.” Thor called back, letting the clouds dissipate ready to head over to the machine.

“No, stay where you are. Stark will destroy the machine.” Steve quickly called in, causing Thor to frown. Thor was close to the machine, he had a visual, why couldn’t he destroy it?

“I can destroy it, Captain.” Thor huffed, but Tony was already making his way over to the machine.

“No, you need to cover Tony.” Steve’s tone was clipped, leaving no room for argument but this was Thor, sometimes he couldn’t help pushing.

“I could destroy it from here then-“’

“We need you to keep the robots from swamping the rest of us Thor.”

Steve was clearly annoyed but he tried to mask it, still, Thor knew Steve, knew the tone. He stood down and instead called back his clouds, lightning flashing and lighting the sky.

“Sorry Barbie, this one is mine.”

Thor could not keep the chuckle because Tony was always amusing, which was enough for Thor to get back to the mission. Lightning shot down destroy the robots that dared intercept Iron Man. He realized that indeed, it was a better strategy having him help taking out the remaining of the robots, backing the others from the skies.  

………………………………….

Steve said nothing as he flipped through the television. Thor frowned, unsure of how to proceed, before going over to sit next to Steve. He could see the tension clear in Steve’s shoulder, he was not trying to hide it.

“Is this about the battle? I did as you told me to do.” Thor started once he was settled next to Steve. Steve frowned, staying silent for a few seconds, eyes glued to the TV, watching as some cartoon about a talking dog. Thor knew that Steve wasn’t really watching it, that he was replaying the battle in his head.  

“We shouldn’t have to be arguing for you to do as I told you to do.” Steve muttered, eyes shifting from the TV to look at Thor.

Thor looked at Steve’s face, noticing the clenched jaw, the furrowed eyebrows. There was more here than Steve was telling him.

“I understand now-“

“We don’t have time to stop and wait for you to understand a strategy.”  

Steve cut him off and Thor knew that Steve didn’t mean for it to sound the way it did. Thor was sure that Steve did not mean it to be a slight at Thor’s intelligence, but it still hurt. Everyone in Midgard believed him to be an idiot, this big, dumb, blond, he’s heard them call him. Most of the time, he didn’t let it affect him, after all, being underestimated worked to his advantage. He knew was not a scientist nor was he a trickster, but he was no idiot, if a bit rash and reckless still at times, letting his emotions get a hold of him.

“My apologies Captain Rogers, I did not realize that I was slowing the” Thor gave a slight paused, trying to remember what it was he had heard Tony said before, “proverbial bus with my stupidity. I will try from now on to understand everything about your orders in order to not get left behind.” Thor scowled, hurt and anger mixing together as he stood up, wanting to be alone.

“No, Thor, wait, I didn’t-“

“I am tired. I will retired to my room now, excuse me.” Thor turned around, not wanting to hear what Steve had to say. He was being petty, was being a child, his mother would scold him. He should no longer be acting that way but he could not help it, so he stormed out.

…………………………………

Thor knew that he had been in the wrong, understood the importance of listening. He should have listened and his arguing could have led to his teammates being injured. Thor saw that and he had behaved like a child the night prior.

Still, unable to face Steve just yet, he made his way outside. He had heard Darcy recommend a pastry shop in the area, and perhaps he could buy a pastry. Perhaps he could buy Darcy and Jane a present, feeling guilty that he had not seen them in a while. That was when he saw him, the glinting of metal, a cap over their eyes.

Thor excused himself past people, trying to catch up to the figure but he was gone in a matter of seconds. The blond frowned, not sure if he had seen Bucky or not. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, on behalf of Steve.

Thor sighed, before resuming he walk to the pastry shop. Perhaps it was best if he did not tell Steve, he did not wish to raise Steve’s hopes up for nothing.

He didn’t notice someone stepping right next to him as he rounded a corner. Suddenly, all he could remember, was darkness.

 

 

 

  _The Lonely_

……………….

The feel of cold metal around his wrist made him shiver. There was no withholding the wince of pain as the metal cut into his skin, knees numb from kneeling on the stone floor. The silence was oppressing and he wasn’t sure if his eyes were opened or closed, the darkness engulfing him from all around. There was no more energy left in him. No more.

………………….

There were no clouds in the sky, it made Steve frown, squinting, hoping to see the Thunder God flying down, coming home. Nothing.

He shook his head and moved away from the window, knowing there were things to do. Thor would make his way back when he could, except, he couldn’t get rid of this anxiety gripping at his heart.

Was something wrong?

Steve bit his bottom lip, pausing at the door and looking around the room. The last time they talked, their argument…..no, Thor would be back soon. He would.

The super soldier shook his head and stepped out their shared quarters, heading to finish the paperwork he had.

…………………………….

“Look at you, aren’t you precious.”

Thor’s head lolled as his jailer ran her fingers through his hair. He shuddered, feeling dirty as her fingers traced delicate patterns on his cheeks, touch soft like a feather, almost tender. He wished he had the strength to bite her fingers, but he was so exhausted, unable to sleep, no food for he didn’t know how long.

“Can’t have a prince looking dirty like this.”

Thor gasped as water was poured over his head, waking him, eyes hurting from the sudden bright lights. He looked up into those bright green eyes of his jailer, a smirk on her lips and a pair of scissors in her hand.

“I know how much princes care about their looks, so let me help you my Prince.” She purred, unlocking one of the cuffs, causing him to slump forward, his whole weight on his other wrist, causing him to cry out in pain as the bone shattered.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did that hurt?” She asked in mock worry as she slipped behind the kneeling blond. Thor took shuddering breaths, eyes closed as he heard the snipping of the scissors.

“Look at all this hair.” She sneered, presenting the hair to him, forcing him to watch as she let it all fall to the floor. She didn’t stop there, snipping at the rest of his hair until it was short, military short….

That made Thor smile, for it reminded him of Steve, reminded him of his friends. It was a nice thought.

……………………….

Steve sighed as he sat at the edge of the bed, reaching out to press a hand to Thor’s empty side. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong.

He closed his eyes, remembering the many times he’d woken up before Thor, how peaceful he looked sleeping. He remembered the way he would slowly wake up, blue eyes twinkling as they got caught sight of Steve. For those first nights Steve would feel embarrassed at being caught looking, but Thor liked it, Steve could see it, the way he preened. He wasn’t embarrassed anymore; now he took whatever chance to look at Thor, to just study him, take everything that was him in.

Steve shook his head, breaking away from his memories, opening his eyes to look at his empty space on the bed.

…………………………

He felt the blade press against his skin, but he tried to ignore it, tried to pretend that he was alone. He thought of Steve, thought of his smile, the way he laughed as they sat together watching a movie.

Thor wondered if Steve knew yet, that Thor was missing. Was he still angry from their argument? Thor wasn’t sure how long he’d been gone for, how long he had been prisoner for. He knew, though, he knew that Steve would find him.

That thought strengthened his resolve to hang on.

He would get back one way or another.

……………………………….

Steve growled as he sent another punching bag flying, but it was quickly replaced. He huffed, shaking out his hands, before curling them into fists again. Thor was nowhere to be seen.

Thor hadn’t been home in days.

“Steve?” Natasha leaned against the entrance of the Gym, eyebrow raised.

“Something’s wrong, Nat. I can feel it.” Steve hissed, reaching out to steady the punching bag, taking a moment to rest his forehead on the punching bag.

“Have you ever been wrong about this feeling of yours?” Natasha walked over to his side, peering up at his face.

“No.” Steve let out the breath he was holding, closing his eyes when he felt Natasha’s hand on his arm.

“That is that, then.”

Steve frowned, taking a moment to think about it, before opening his eyes and looking at Natasha, who was smirking.

“That is that.”

 

 

 

_ Hurricane _

 

The sun was setting and another day had gone without a sign of Thor. No one had heard from him and currently, Bruce and Tony were taking to Jane, trying to figure out a way of locating Mjolnir. Where the hammer was, Thor must surely be, or so they were hoping.

Steve didn’t dare think of finding the hammer without its owner right next to it. He didn’t understand why the gatekeeper from Asgard couldn’t locate Thor. They had asked, but nothing, no news. He was hidden from Heimdall’s sight and it only made Steve worry that much more.

They were Asgardians, had to be, or at least be familiar with their magic. Perhaps someone related to Loki, who Thor had told him was a master at hiding himself from Heimdall. What if it was Loki that had taken Thor? For revenge?

No matter how much Thor spoke about defeating Loki if need be, he wouldn’t do it unless Loki was about to harm others. Thor would sit there and let Loki punish him, because part of him felt guilty.

“Steve?” Sam saddled next to him, looking out at the New York skyline, bumping his shoulder against Steve’s.

“We found Bucky, we’ll find Thor.”

Steve’s lips twitched at that, knowing that Sam was trying to make him feel better, and he appreciated it but, “didn’t Bucky find us, not the other way around.”

“Excuse you, speak for yourself, you may not have seen him before he showed up at our front door, but I have you know that I caught sight of him so I did actually find him first.”

Steve grinned and couldn’t keep himself from adding, “don’t you mean Bucky let you see him?”

“You know, fine, I’m going to go out and find Thor before any of you. Shoot. Nothing will stop the Falcon, that’s right.” Sam mock huffed as he dramatically stomped back inside, but not before stopping at the doorway and turning to look at Steve. “We’ll find him Steve.”

Steve nodded and offered a thank you, watching his friend go back inside.

They would.

………………………………….

Thor didn’t want to move, feeling his body protesting at every movement. He wasn’t hanging from chains on the wall, that was good. The floor wasn’t the comfiest, he thought, bitterness slipping into his thoughts.

He was oh so tired but there was no rest in sleep. If he even called it sleep.

“Come now, if I’m going to keep you as my pet, you must eat something.”

Thor hissed as his head was yanked back by the remainder of his hair. A spoon was forced into his mouth, unable to spit out the horrible gruel he was being given, he swallow the cold clump.

He was hungry but he needed the strength to escape….because he would escape. He just had to figure out how.

………………………………….

Steve’s hand didn’t tremble as it wrapped around the hammer’s handle. His fingers tightened around it, despair turning into anger as he began lifting the hammer up from the ground.

The others watched him, and he knew they were worried. He knew they wanted to say things of encouragement but Steve just was not in any mood. Mjolnir was found. No sign of Thor.

Their one lead.

It was a dead end.

……………………………………

Thor grunted as he was dragged through hall ways and rooms, easily becoming disoriented. His feet felt like lead and the headache he woke up what was ages ago, still throbbed behind his eyes. Every piece of vile clump that Amora said was food only ended up being thrown up.

“If only they could see you now, splayed out at my feet.” Amora hissed as he tripped Thor to the floor. He grunted, the only sound he made at the impact, but he stayed there, lying face down. It was bright and it hurt his eyes, but he opened them anyways, looking around the room. The floor was metal and he could hear a faint cackling, made him think of the Bifrost.

Made him think of home.                             

He had to find a way home.

…………………………………….

Steve sat outside, watching the stars, feeling like he was missing something. Something important. He didn’t know what it was, but if he could only grab it. It would lead him to Thor, Steve knew that.

“There is a force field.”

Steve didn’t flinch nor did he whirl around to look at his friend. Because even after everything, Bucky was still his friend. Always would be.

“Bucky.”

“The place he is at. It is shielded.” Bucky moved to stand next to Steve, a bit hesitant and unsure. Steve turned his head and looked up, feeling like this was his big break. They would get Thor back.

“Thank you.”

And with that, Bucky was gone again. Steve shook his head and noticed Sam, leaning on the doorway, eyebrow raised.

“We finding Thor or what?”

“Bucky found Thor.”

“And who found Bucky?” Sam mock huffed, but there was a grin on his lips and a grin on Steve’s lips and in seconds they were rushing to tell their scientists about the shield. Soon, they would be able to find the shield. Thor will be there.

…………………………………….

Thor kept his eyes closed as he was dragged to what he started calling, the throne room. It was where Amora planned everything and it was where the shield originated.

Thor understood now, that Amora was keeping them off the grid, that no one would know he was there until the shield came down. He would have to destroy the shield and he knew that all he had to do was destroy the crystal that was keeping it up.

Not yet.

Thor did not have the strength yet. But now he knew what to do.

…………………………………..

“These are coordinates.” Tony called in as he flew over the area, but seeing nothing. JARVIS quickly scanned the area and concluded that there was indeed a field of some sort right below them.

Steve nodded to the others, who were quick to ready their weapons. He glanced around at each one of them, all of them ready to get their friend back.

“Brought someone to help.” Sam said as he landed next to Steve, pushing his goggles up and motioning to the figure walking over.

Bucky nodded at Steve, ready.

They were getting Thor back.

 

 

 

_ What if the storm Ends _

 

He remembered thinking about Steve, about his teammates, his friends, how they must be worried, that it was time to go home. He grabbed the staff she kept by her side, before rushing at the crystal that kept his prison shielded. The shield cracked before exploding, sending Thor flying against the wall, slamming into it with a loud thud.

Everything was blurry, but he had to get out of there, even if it meant crawling out. He had to make it home, he missed home. There was no way he was staying there any longer, no, he would make it back. He would.

“Thor?”

A gentle gloved hand was cradling his face and he could hardly make out the features, but he knew that voice.

“Steve.”

Then he felt it, the arms wrapping around him. Thor sagged into Steve’s arms, wrapping weakly around Steve, glad to be home. Steve had found him, just like he knew Steve would. Thor wanted to say something, wanted to open his mouth, apologize, say anything….but he was too tired…..too weak. His vision was darkening, fatigue weighting him down.

Finally, Thor passed out.

……………………………..

Steve watched as Thor slept, his healing factor kicking in now that whatever poison he had been given was being flushed out. He reached out and ran his fingers through Thor’s short cropped hair, very gently tugging at the longer patches of hair that had remained.

Steve couldn’t look away, afraid that if he looked away, if just for a second, Thor would slip from his fingers. They had been lucky that at the exact moment they had surrounded the area, the shield had been destroyed. Of course, Thor saved himself in the end, they were just there for back up.

He smiled at the thought, relieved to know that Thor was going to be fine.

“Steve?”

Thor’s voice cracked, sounding grainy which had Steve hurrying to pour water for him. He leaned forward, helped Thor drink from the glass.

“Thank you.” Thor cracked a weak grin, turning his head to the side to look at Steve.

“Rest.” Steve whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Thor’s forehead.

Thor fell back to sleep in seconds.

………………………….

“He’s going to be fine Steve.” Sam leaned on the doorway, arms crossed as he gave Steve that look. Steve wasn’t looking at Sam, but he knew the look.

“I know.”

“Get some rest, he won’t be happy to know you haven’t moved from that spot and you are starting to smell.”

Steve turned as Sam walked forward to place his hand on Steve’s shoulder. The super soldier looked up at Sam and offered a grateful smile.

“Is Bucky….?”

Sam knew what Steve was asking, “he is fine, he’ll come around.”

Steve nodded, before turning to shoot Thor one last look. Thor would be fine, he would be back later. Well rested.

“I might smell, but at least I have an excuse, what is yours?” Steve asked Sam, once they were down the hallway.

………………………………………..

“It took you forever to get that shield down. I was beginning to worry.” Steve chided the next time Thor woke up, looking healthier and livelier than before. There was no hiding the worry in his eyes and Thor could clearly hear and see it.

“I had to give you enough time to gather your forces.” Thor shot back, causing Steve to shake his head as he laughed softly. He quickly turned serious, reaching out to run his fingers through Thor’s hair. This caused Thor to flinch, eyes closing at the sensation.

“I was worried.”

“I’m sorry.”

Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips against Thor’s. after just a few seconds, Steve pulled back, just enough to rest his forehead against Thor’s.

“I’m sorry too.”

 

 

 _Arms_  

 

Thor stayed bed ridden for three long days, not allowed to be up and about until the fourth day. For once, Thor had done as told; perhaps it was because of the haggard faces all his friends wore. He did not wish to worry them any longer.

By the fourth day he was feeling better, still tired but he did not feel weak. Just tired. On the sixth day, he found himself back home, sitting on a chair with Natasha behind him, scissors in her hands.

“We need to even your hair out.” Natasha had stated, and Thor nodded, having not liked the way it had looked when he had caught sight of himself.

It was going to be hard to get used to it, many times he had tried running his hands through his hair, but finding it too short for that.

Steve thought things were moving fine, Thor was home, healthy. Then, the nightmares started.

Thor bolted into a sitting position, chest heaving as he gasped for air.

“Thor. Thor. I’m here.” Steve knew about night terrors, it was not the first time that either of them had had them, but Steve knew that this was a new dream. He cupped the back of Thor’s neck and rubbed his skin with his thumb.

“Breathe Thor. You are ok. You are ok. I am right here.” Steve muttered over and over again, until Thor began to calm down, breathing returning to normal.

“There we go, do you want to try and go back to sleep?” Steve knew that sometimes, it was hard getting back to sleep after a horrible dream. Thor shook his head which caused Steve to smile and motioned for Thor to follow him. They got dress and Steve took Thor out for a drive on Steve’s recently purchased bike.

…………………………

Steve kept his distance from Thor the first month, making sure that Thor didn’t feel trapped, even when all Steve wanted to do was reach out and touch Thor. He wanted to hold his hand, reach out and touch Thor’s growing hair, but Steve knew better.

Thor would get better and if at times, his smile waned, no one faulted it. Still, Steve watched as Thor picked himself up, not letting himself get caged in. Steve worried that Thor was forcing himself, that he was not taking it slow......

"I cannot let my nightmares nor fears get to me Steve. The world needs us and if we are to protect it, we must go on. However, it does not mean that I am completely better, but....are any of us?' 

Steve knew what Thor meant, they were all soldiers. They had all seen and done things that kept them up at night. 

"You are right."

Thor beamed at that, before resting is head on Steve's shoulder.

............................

As Thor dealt with his nightmares, Steve offered his support, in other ways. He prepared the food, offered to watch all the movies Thor wanted to see, was there at night when Thor had nightmares. And slowly, he began reaching out to Thor, trying to get back to how things were.

Steve was happy to know that everyone was there to help Thor when he needed it. At times he had seen Thor conversing with Sam and Steve couldn't be more thankful to his friend. 

................

"Let's watch this Lord of the Rings." 

Steve grinned and settled next to Thor, pulling Thor close to his side. He glanced at Thor happy to see him all excited. 

Slow but steady.

Thor was going to be fine, well, as fine as their little team could ever be.

But they were together. 

 

 

 

_ Epilogue: All of Me _

 

The windows are parted, letting the sunlight through, warming him, making him smile. There were no clouds in sight and the sky was such a beautiful color, perhaps he was biased, but he hadn’t seen the sky look as beautiful as it did at that moment.

A knock brought him out of his thoughts, startling him but Natasha’s voice easily had him relaxing. She poked her head inside, hair up in a bun. He stared at her, a fond smile on his lips, a smile that she clearly returned, stepping into the room, heels silent on the carpet as she made her way over to his side. There were flowers in her hair and there was no denying the wine color was her color, but then again, any color was her color.

“Not getting cold feet are we?” She asked, eyebrow raised, bumping her shoulder against his.

“Not at all.” Steve shook his head, glancing down at her for a moment, before looking back out.

“Just want to remember everything about today.” Steve explained, before turning to look at his closet door, where his tuxedo hung. Natasha turned and looked at it as well.

“No one is getting any younger Steve, especially not you.”

“Why don’t you ever crack jokes at Thor’s age?” Steve rolled his eyes, before swiftly moving to pick up his tux.

“Not as fun, now come on, you can’t be late to your wedding.” Natasha called out, moving out of the room, to only God knew where. Steve shook his head before quickly slipping on the tux. It was strange, putting it on now. The first time he tried it on, working to get it fitted, it had not felt real. Something about it had felt like, a dream, now….this was real. It was happening. He smoothed down his jacket and took a deep breath, staring at his reflection. That is how Natasha found him a few minutes later, bouquet in her hand as she snapped at Steve to get a move on.

He turned to look at her, grinning from ear to ear, before rushing after her. How she moved so quickly in her dress, he wasn’t too sure.

“There you are!” Clint grinned, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

“Alright, alright, we are just waiting on Barbie, right?” Tony called out, strolling in as he owned the place, which he did. Pepper walked next to him, looking regal in the wine dress, smiling wide when she caught sight of him.

“We are doing this. This is happening.” Steve muttered to himself, looking around at the rest of his team. He felt a pang when he didn’t see Bucky, but Natasha only winked at him.

Everything else was forgotten when he caught sight of Thor, coming down the hallway, dressed in a pristine white suit. Steve’s breath caught in his throat, watching as the Thunder God made his way over to him, eyes the color of the sky and a beautiful infectious smile on his lips. His hair now reached his shoulders; it was held back in his customary braids.

“Breathe.” Natasha reminded Steve, clearly amused, while Clint welcomed the second groom.

“Thor! Made it!”

“Would not miss my own wedding.” Thor responded with a laugh, looking up at Steve, shooting him a tender smile that made Steve forget about everything but the two of them.

“Will we start the wedding now?” Sif raised an eyebrow as she stopped by Thor’s side, also in a bridesmaids dressed, something that caught the others by surprised. They weren’t used to seeing her in anything outside of her armor.

“Yes! Capsicle, if you do the honors.” Tony waggled his eyebrows, motioning for him to start the procession. Steve shot him an exasperated look, but he couldn’t stop the slight chuckle. He offered his arm to Natasha, who took it with a grin, shooting Clint a smug look. Bruce grinned as he took his spot next to Clint, who only shrugged and threw his arm over the doctor’s.

The music started then and so Steve took down the aisle. It wasn’t long at all, quite short, but it was enough. He looked around the small amount of people present, noticing their SHIELD friends. Sam who sat at the front gave Steve a mock salute, before motioning with his head to the person next to him. Bucky.  Steve let out the breath he was holding as Bucky nodded, a slight smile on his lips. Steve looking down at Natasha when she squeezed his arm, she had known the whole time, it figured.

He stopped at the end of the aisle, letting Natasha move over to sit down by Bucky’s side. Steve stood at the front, watching as the rest made their way down. He watched as Tony and Pepper walked behind Clint and Bruce, but Steve had no eyes for any other than Thor, walking down the aisle with Sif at his side.

Thor beamed as he made his way down, nodding to his friends Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. Happy they could make it to the small celebration. Jane was grinning excitedly while Darcy tried to hide a tear. Thor was happy that his friends could be there for such an important moment to him.

It had been an addition to the tower, just for this moment. Small bouquets of flowers decorated the room, a soft piano played in the background, it was simple yet beautiful….but neither of the two grooms cared, not as long as they were standing there next to each other. That is what mattered, being together.

Steve offered up his hand which Thor quickly accepted, placing his hand on top of Steve’s. They both turned, looking forward.

They were ready.

 


End file.
